


Stolen From Us

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicsverse, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment fic, F/F, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry For Justice Fix-It Fic: Instead of dying, Lian and Mia get transported to the Marvel universe at the end of Cry for Justice and meet the Young Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen From Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/142817.html?thread=30478561#t30478561) at the comment fic community.

Most of the time they're in the Young Avengers' hideout, Lian plays games with their speedster. Lian thinks he's supposed to have a secret identity, but he tells her his name is Tommy before Aunt Mia even wakes up.

Speedsters are nice, but Lian knows that they aren't the first ones you talk to when there's a big problem (unless it's Uncle Wally's Uncle Barry, but Lian didn't know him very well, so he didn't count.) So when they'd fallen out of the portal just outside the Young Avengers' hideout, Lian looks for someone that is like a Robin, but she can't figure out which one that is. So instead, she goes to the archer, because when Robins aren't around, archers have to pick up the slack.

Daddy taught her that.

"Aunt Mia is hurt a lot and she needs help," Lian told the archer girl in purple. "But you have to be careful, because she's sick."

"I volunteer to take care of a lot of sick people," the archer girl told her. "I know how to be careful."

Lian watches her suspiciously at first, but goes back to playing with Tommy when Aunt Mia wakes up.

~~

"Your Aunt Mia's pretty good with a bow," Billy tells Lian after she and Aunt Mia have been staying in the hideout for two whole weeks. As it turns out, all of the Young Avengers are really bad at keeping their identities secret. Uncle Dick would have scolded them badly.

"She is!" Lian tells him proudly. "She's better than me an' Uncle Connor. Not as good as Daddy or Grandpa Ollie, though."

"She's almost as good as Kate," Teddy offers. "No wonder they keep having their little archery competitions."

Lian wonders why Billy and Teddy can't see that the archery competitions are much more about kissing than they are about hitting the target. With as much as Billy and Teddy kiss, you'd think they'd understand that whole kissy-face thing.

But they're nice, so Lian doesn't tell them that they are stupid. She does totally cheat at Go Fish against them, though.

~~  
"You need to work on your balance," Eli tells her four weeks after Aunt Mia and Lian arrive.

"Balancing is hard," Lian informs him.

Eli laughs and nods his head in agreement. "It is. But if you're going to grow up and be a hero, you've got to conquer it."

Eli must think it's really important, because he has a guy in red, white, blue and black set up a balance beam for them to practice. Lian thinks the guy is kind of silly, and broods almost as well as Uncle Dick when he's in one of his "bad" moods.

But Lian notices that Eli doesn't look as sad at the time Kate and Aunt Mia spend together when the silly red, white, blue and black guy is around, and that has to be a good thing.

~~

"We can't go home, squirt. The magic here isn't powerful enough." Aunt Mia hugs Lian tight when she tells her the news.

Lian's heart does hurt, but it doesn't hurt anymore at the news than it did the day before. Because Lian has always known, deep down, that they wouldn't be able to go home.

She still cries sometimes about it, but right now, she needs to be strong for Aunt Mia. Just in case Kate's squeeze on Aunt Mia's shoulder isn't giving her enough strength. "It's okay," she says. "Daddy says that sometimes we have to make our own family when the one we're supposed to have gets stolen from us."

She misses Daddy so much.

"And you think we can do that here?" Aunt Mia says softly.

Lian hugs her, then she crawls up into Kate's lap and hugs her, too. "We already have, Aunt Mia," Lian says firmly.

Then she crawls off Aunt Kate's lap and goes to find Tommy. Adults need some alone time, and blowing stuff up is always fun when you're sad.

~~~


End file.
